1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-side connector to be connected to a charging connector during charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,643 discloses a vehicle-side connector in a housing chamber on an outer surface of a vehicle. A drainage path is provided in the housing chamber for draining rainwater that may have entered the housing chamber and moisture adhering to the wall surface of the housing chamber.
A vehicle-side connector of this type includes a connecting portion that is connectable to a charging connector and a mounting piece on a vehicle-side end of the connecting portion and fixed to a vehicle. The connecting portion is provided with an engaging portion for engaging a lock on the charging connector in a connecting direction. The engaging portion may be arranged between two protection walls extending from the mounting piece to provide protection from external interference.
Water in the housing chamber can be drained from the drainage path if the lock is arranged on the top of the connecting portion, but water stays in the inner space of a recess enclosed by the mounting piece, the protection walls and the lock if it rains or snows with the charging connector locked to the vehicle-side connector. Further, pooled water may freeze if temperature drops with a lock claw immersed in water in the recess and it may be difficult to disengage the lock and the lock claw. Studies are considering a water drainage hole that penetrates through the mounting piece toward the vehicle to bring water pooled in the recess into the vehicle interior and then to drain the water outside. However, measures must be taken to ensure that water brought into the vehicle interior through the water drainage hole does not leak in the vehicle interior and to secure a discharge path for discharging water from the vehicle interior to the outside.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to properly improve operability of a vehicle-side connector.